Deux couples partout, la fille au centre
by Mesden
Summary: Aomine est amoureux de Kise et veut se déclarer. Kuroko est amoureux de Kagami et veut se déclarer. Et Momoi ? Eh bien... elle est affreusement seule. AoKise et KagaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Avec les apparitions récentes de Momoi et Aomine et du lycée Touou en général, j'avais vraiment envie de me concentrer sur eux, donc voilà une fic -uhuh-. Je pense que ça sera un Two/Three Shot. Bien sûr n'allez pas espérer un Kuroko/Momoi, c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. *kof kof***

**Non, au menu du jour j'ai plutôt prévu une pincée d'AoKise, un zest de KagaKuro et un soupçon de Momoi le tout livré dans une même fic.**

_**Murasakibaracchi (apparemment dans son propre monde): Ooh-, j'y ai droit moi aussi ? **_

**Hum... c'est pas conseillé. Bref sinon comme d'habitude les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne détiens que l'intrigue de cette fanfic. **

**Si il savait ce que je faisais avec ses chers personnages d'ailleurs...*soupir plein de culpabilité***

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

-Un rendez-vous avec Tetsu...?

Affalé sur l'estrade du gymnase du lycée Touou, Aomine Daiki écoutait paresseusement son amie d'enfance, Momoi Satsuki, lui annoncer qu'après 2 ans à suivre et à admirer Kuroko Tetsuya sans relâche, celui-ci avait finalement fini par démontrer un certain intérêt envers sa personne lorsque le matin même de cette splendide journée il lui avait passé un appel :

* * *

_Il était bien tôt dans la matinée et le soleil venait tout juste de faire son apparition que déjà une étudiante du lycée Touou se hâtait dans le gymnase. Encore une fois, Momoi s'était réveillée aux aurores pour s'assurer que l'équipe de basket de Touou allait bien s'entraîner et ne pas juste s'en aller en voyant que rien n'était prêt, comme ils n'avaient jamais manqué de faire jusque là sous les conseils astucieux d'Aomine. _

_A peine avait-elle pénétré dans la salle que son portable joliment rose bonbon se mis à sonner. _

_- Moshi moshi ?_

_- Momoi-san, c'est Kuroko. Excuse moi pour l'heure matinale. Tu es disponible ?_

_- Eh bien...hésita Momoi en balayant la salle du regard : elle avait encore beaucoup à faire afin de l'optimiser pour l'entrainement de ce matin. Bien sûr Tetsu-kun ! Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? Sourit-elle en mettant son portable sur haut parleur._

_Pas en avance, la jeune femme répondait tant bien que mal à ce que Kuroko lui disait tandis qu'elle s'assurait que le sol avait bien été lissé la veille, s'occupait de départager les deux terrains de basket, sortait les ballons et mettait en place les plots. Alors qu'elle était montée sur une chaise pour baisser les paniers de basket, Kuroko sortit une demande à laquelle elle ne s'attendait franchement pas :_

_- Momoi-san, tu es disponible demain après-midi ?_

_Déstabilisée par une question aussi inattendue de la part de Kuroko, Momoi perdit l'équilibre et se rétama sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Kuroko venait bien de lui proposer un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? ! Elle courut en direction de son portable laissé sur le sol et le brandit d'un coup sec._

_- Demain ? Oui bien sûr je suis disponible, toujours disponible._

_En réalité, c'était faux. Elle devait accompagner Aomine au lycée Kaijo car ce dernier voulait parler à Kise et avait besoin d'une présence réconfortante dans la perspective où les choses tourneraient mal._

_Tampis, il se débrouillera seul avec son amourette !_

_- Bien, demain à 15h30 au Burger King ? C'est noté ! A demain, Tetsu-kun. Sourit-elle en raccrochant. Yay ! Un rendez-vous avec Tetsu-kun ! Quelle belle journée !_

* * *

- Que.. quoi ? ! Tu ne viendras pas demain ? ! S'écria Aomine en se redressant d'un coup.

- Et bien...tu vois c'est tellement exceptionnel que..

- Tu comptes me laisser seul me débrouiller avec... avec... Kise ? ! Cria une nouvelle fois Aomine, effrayé par cette unique idée.

- Tu t'en sortiras, Dai-chan. Je suis persuadée que les choses tourneront bien. Sixième sens féminin. Sourit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Aomine ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, saisi par le doute. Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'il nourrissait des sentiments pour son ex-coéquipier de Teiko. Au début, il ne s'en était pas preoccupé plus que ça, intiment persuadé que c'était juste du à la puberté et à ses effets secondaires, mais en voyant qu'il ne parvenait plus à porter le moindre intérêt pour le corps féminin qu'il chérissait tant auparavant, il avait commencé à se poser quelques questions et à regarder Kise d'un oeil totalement nouveau : son regard taquin qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'admirer, son sourire enjôleur qui l'avait charmé dès leur première rencontre, sa chevelure dorée remuant au grès du vent qu'il avait tant voulu frôler de ses doigts par le passé, ses cils légèrement trop longs pour un garçon type mais qui lui convenaient tellement et en rajoutaient considérablement à son charme.

Bref, Kise était parfait.

Oui mais voilà, il était **trop** parfait. N'allez pas croire qu'un jeune galopin tel Aomine n'avait jamais tenté la moindre approche envers Kise, mais à chaque fois elles avaient été remises à plus tard à cause des fans du jeune blond définitivement trop persistantes pour lui laisser un temps de repis.

Et souvent, ça avait été la même rengaine :

_- Désolé Aominecchi, j'espère que ça n'était pas trop important ce que t'avais à me dire parce que là je dois me rendre à un photoshoot. On se parlera un autre jour !_

Oui, un autre jour, bien évidement. Sauf qu'Aomine l'avait attendu, ce fameux jour où par le plus grand des hasards il n'y aurait que lui et Kise séparés du reste du monde jusqu'à qu'il déclare ses sentiments au blond.

A l'évidence, c'était peine perdue d'attendre qu'une divination supérieure agisse en sa faveur. Ainsi, avait-il décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes en débarquant dans le gymnase de Kaijo durant l'entrainement des premières années.

_Ainsi, il ne pourra pas fuir._

Tout ça était bien beau mais ça ne réglait pas son problème : Momoi l'avait lâché au dernier moment et y aller seul lui serait impossible ! Kise était tellement tête en l'air parfois, il se disait qu'il allait réellement devoir dire ces trois mots pour que le jeune blond comprenne bien où il veuille en venir.

***-*-AoKise-*-***

Kuroko n'avait jamais donné de rendez-vous. En réalité, il ne savait pas trop comment tout cela fonctionnait. Fallait-il vraiment nourrir des sentiments amoureux pour proposer un rendez-vous ? N'était-ce pas une chose qu'on faisait régulièrement entre amis ? Il ne savait pas. Alors quand il avait téléphoné à Momoi pour lui en proposer un et que celle-ci avait joyeusement accepté, il s'était dit qu'il allait finalement pouvoir lâcher du lest.

Parce que oui, Kuroko avait besoin de parler et Momoi était la personne parfaite à qui se confier par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait. Contrairement à Riko, il savait que Momoi était déjà tombé amoureuse de plusieurs garçons -lui, entre autre- et se disait qu'elle était ainsi la seule à pouvoir comprendre ses sentiments.

Ses sentiments, l'amour qu'il nourrit depuis peu pour un membre de son équipe, Kagami Taiga. Assumer ce qu'il ressentait ne l'avait pas bouleversé plus que ça. En réalité, Kuroko avait toujours été assez ouvert d'esprit sur la question. Lorsqu'il était encore au collège Teiko, il avait même commencé à apprecier un peu** trop **un de ses plus proches amis de l'époque, Aomine. Mais il savait que le jeune brun ne lui était pas destiné, alors il n'avait rien dit.

Alors, si tout allait si bien de son côté, pourquoi ne pas directement aller se déclarer ?

Il ne pouvait pas...non, il ne voulait pas. Déclarer ses sentiments à Kagami se révélerait être la pire preuve d'égoïsme dont il serait capable à l'égard de sa lumière. Si Kagami ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il se sentirait obligé de s'éloigner de Kuroko, soit quitter Seirin, quitter le basket et abandonner tous ses rêves. Et ça, Kuroko n'en voulait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus que Kagami accepte ses sentiments par pitié, non, si il devait se confesser il devait d'abord être assuré que les répercussions n'en seraient pas trop conséquentes.

D'où son rendez-vous avec Momoi. Il savait que la jeune lycéenne était une fine observatrice et que rien ne lui passait à côté. Ainsi avait-elle remarqué avant tout le monde et même les concernés eux-même que Midorima et Takao étaient sur le point de se mettre ensemble, et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Hyuga ne se confesse à Riko, _"même si Riko le rejettera surement, son seul amour étant le basket"_.

Il se disait que si quelque chose pouvait se passer avec Kagami, elle l'aurait certainement perçu depuis un moment.

***-*-KagaKuro-*-***

Plus loin, au gymnase Seirin, c'était l'effervescence. Les yeux voyaient flous, les jambes étaient traversées de soubresauts, les mouvements peu précis et les voix fébriles.

Oui, Hyuga Junpei avait confessé son amour à Riko Aida.

Oui, Hyuga Junpei s'était fait rejeter.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Bon, c'était pas si terrible que ça finalement...Ah et pauvre Hyuga-senpai, je suis bien trop méchante avec lui mais bon, disons que c'est pour la fic que j'fais ça. **

**Hyuga-senpai (très en colère) : Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui prends tout pour les autres ? !**

**Mesden : Désolée Hyuga-senpai, je devais trouver une victime et tu me semblais tellement tentant... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras toujours sortir avec Riko-chan hors-fic.**

**Riko-chan *s'incruste* : Elle a raison, Hyuga-san. Et puis, ce rôle me convient bien, à moi. **

**Hyuga-senpai *floué* : Je suis donc le seul promis à la souffrance ? (mélodrame)**

**Mesden : Et bien... oui, c'est ça, en fait. *uhuh***

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Wow quelle rapidité à écrire et mettre à jour sa fic... Moi aussi je me serais tapée je pense ! **

**Bon voilà le chapitre 2 de cette fanfic, et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :) (je vais m'empresser d'y répondre, d'ailleurs...)**

**Petite note : les _"blablabla"_ sans tirets représentent les pensées des personnages. **

**Crédits : Les personnages appartiennent toujours autant à l'auteur du manga Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Momoi sourit en observant le reflet que lui offrait son miroir.

Ayant appris de son premier rendez vous, la jeune femme avait tout fait en simplicité : une robe d'été émeraude lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux et des ballerines de la même couleur.

Bon, peut-être était-ce déjà trop sophistiqué pour leur lieu de rendez vous prévu, mais elle voulait tellement voir surgir dans le regard azur de Kuroko cette même lueur de désir que tous les garçons arboraient sur son passage. Se sentir voulue par le jeune passeur de Seirin serait... une toute nouvelle expérience pour elle. Jusque là, elle avait été la seule à se montrer démonstrative par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Kuroko, quant à lui, ne lui avait jamais rien dit lorsqu'elle se montrait trop envahissante ou exubérante. A partir de là certaines personnes pourraient penser qu'il l'aimait bien, finalement. Peut-être suffisamment pour l'inviter à sortir, qui sait ?

Malgré tout, Momoi ne se faisait pas d'illusions : si ce qu'elle avait entre-aperçu plusieurs fois dans la gestuelle de Kuroko se révélait être vrai, alors elle devrait définitivement tourner la page et oublier son amourette.

Tout en prenant son portable en main, elle fixa plusieurs secondes le contact répondant au nom de "Dai-chan" avant de se raviser dans un soupir. Son ami d'enfance devait être aussi nerveux qu'elle. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné la veille d'une journée si décisive, mais en réalité, c'était peut-être mieux pour lui d'y aller seul, sans elle. L'invitation inattendue de Kuroko lui avait -en plus de lui faire extrêmement plaisir- permis de se trouver un motif pas trop encombrant pour laisser Aomine se débrouiller tout seul. Même si il était certain que son ami lui revaudrait ça au triple dans les jours à venir, elle restait persuadée qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

**-*-*AoKise-*-***

Aomine se leva, fit trois pas et se rassit aussi vite.

Quitter cette chambre pour rejoindre le lycée Kaijo n'était pas juste dur, c'était **impossible** ! Il avait à peine réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, l'esprit trop torturé par un jeune mannequin blondinet. Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, ça avait été encore pire ! Les heures avaient défilées à une vitesse hallucinante et à peine avait-il posé un pied en dehors de son lit que déjà son "alarme de secours", programmée à 13h55 la veille au cas où il y aurait un problème quelconque, s'était mise à sonner sous le regard blasé d'Aomine.

Se préparer n'avait pas été un problème, contrairement à cette nouvelle génération de garçons qui passaient tout leur temps dans leurs salles de bains, Aomine considérait plus cela comme une corvée qu'il se devait de vite, très vite, terminer.

Bien alors, il est vrai que si notre jeune brun est fin prêt à quitter le domicile il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis apparent. Oui. Sauf que Aomine n'allait pas n'importe où, là, il allait au lycée Kaijo, là où Kise était en ce moment-même. Et ce n'était pas pour prendre des nouvelles du blond qu'il s'y rendait **(bon, peut-être un peu quand même)**, mais pour se déclarer. Oui, Aomine Daiki allait se déclarer à Kise Ryota. A Kise Ryota ? Il n'y a pas eu erreur, c'est sur ? Eh bien, malheureusement pour notre Aomine et sa nervosité qui grandissait peu à peu : non.

Il ne savait vraiment rien sur les sentiments du blond à son encontre. Si ça se trouve, il ne le considérait que comme un vieil ami et allait se moquer de lui. C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait longtemps tenté de soutirer des informations à Momoi, mais la jeune femme avait prétexté ne pas avoir assez longuement observé Kise pour être dans la capacité de décrypter ses sentiments les plus enfouis.

Forcément, quand il s'agissait de mettre ses dons à **SON** propre profit, il n'y avait plus personne ! Et en plus, elle avait osé l'abandonner au dernier moment, c'est-à-dire la veille même, pour sortir avec Kuroko. Ça, quoiqu'il puisse se passer avec Kise par la suite, Aomine s'assurerait de le lui faire durement payer.

Un dernier regard sur son horloge et Aomine sortit de son appartement, motivé. Il allait se déclarer, Kise allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait en retour, ils allaient vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enf-...

Non, c'était mort. Il stressait tellement qu'il ne pouvait même plus penser normalement. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cet horrible sentiment d'anxiété refaisait surface juste lorsqu'il n'en avait définitivement pas besoin ? N'était-ce pas déjà trop dur de faire le premier pas ? Si en plus des émotions confuses devaient s'en mêler...

**-*-*KagaKuro-*-***

Kuroko détestait les transports en communs. Métro ou bus, tout faisait office de véritable épreuve pour lui. Le bruit, les odeurs désagréables, les mouvements brusques, sans parler des multiples pervers qui régnaient. Mais ce qui le dérangeait encore davantage était sa discrétion naturelle. Dans des endroits pareils, elle n'était pas un avantage et bien souvent il ne pouvait même pas descendre à son arrêt tant l'affluence était hors normes.

"-Arrêt : Centre ville de Tokyo."

Les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement après l'annonce vocale. Kuroko essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer une place parmi les multiples personnes, mais bon, cet arrêt étant l'un des plus prisé, il n'avait qu'à se laisser porter par les passagers vers l'extérieur sans fournir le moindre effort, finalement.

Pensant que tous les passagers étaient sortis, le chauffeur referma machinalement les portes et reprit sa route tandis que Kuroko avait réussi in-extremis à glisser sa jambe gauche en dehors du véhicule.

A sa place, certaines personnes se seraient énervées contre ce chauffeur incompétent et dangereux pour la société, mais Kuroko ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Si même ses co-équipiers de Seirin se laissaient parfois prendre au piège par rapport à sa discrétion, il n'allait pas insulter un chauffeur qui ne le connaissait même pas.

Le jeune passeur de Seirin réajusta son sac en bandoulière et commença à marcher d'un pas soutenu vers le lieu de rendez-vous convenu avec Momoi. Il espérait que la jeune femme n'était pas encore arrivée. Même si avec Momoi, le contraire était assuré. La jeune femme devait être tellement excitée au sujet de ce rendez-vous que ça le faisait lui-même culpabiliser. Peut-être aurait-il dû être clair dès son appel de la veille ?

Plus qu'à quelques mètres du fast food en question, Kuroko balaya du regard les environs et finit par bloquer sur un petit point rose un peu plus loin. Petit point rose qui se retrouva rapidement profondément enfoui dans ses bras, manifestant sa joie de le retrouver sans aucune retenue.

"-Tetsu-kun !"

Le jeune homme sentit une grosse goutte de sueur se former sur son front tandis qu'il sentait plusieurs regards haineux (pour la grande majorité, venant de garçons) se poser sur eux. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Momoi dans une vaine tentative de la faire reculer, mais la jeune femme pris ce geste comme une invitation à perdurer dans ses bras et elle ne se fit pas prier pour l'accepter, le sourire aux lèvres.

"-Momoi-san, s'il te plait. On nous regarde bizarrement." Murmura Kuroko contre son oreille, clairement gêné de se montrer aussi indécent en public.

"-Laisse-les regarder, Tetsu-kun, ils sont juste jaloux." Répondit Momoi en reculant avant de lui tendre la main "Viens, on va commander."

* * *

"-Alors ? Quoi de nouveau, Tetsu-kun ?" Sourit Momoi en sirotant son jus d'orange.

Kuroko posa son milkshake saveur vanille commandé plus tôt sur la table et détourna le regard, assez gêné. Était-ce vraiment le meilleur des choix d'en parler à Momoi, spécifiquement ? La jeune femme avait l'air si heureuse, aujourd'hui en sa présence. Il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre son jolie sourire avec ses histoires de coeurs. Même si Momoi ne le montrerait pas, il savait qu'aborder un sujet pareil lui ferait intérieurement du mal. Il titilla la paille de ses doigts, soudainement saisi par la doute.

"-Te-tsu-kun. ~" Le ramena sur terre Momoi en souriant doucement devant la moue qu'affichait Kuroko.

"-Oh, excuse moi, Momoi-san...J'étais ailleurs..." Se reprit Kuroko en reposant son regard azur sur la jeune femme face à lui. Durant combien de temps s'était-il perdu à rêvassé, exactement ?

"-Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, aujourd'hui." Elle reprit en apercevant un léger froncement de sourcils de la part de Kuroko "Je veux dire, c'est la première fois que tu poses un tel regard sur moi."

Kuroko écarquilla lentement les yeux -à sa manière-, tandis que Momoi sourit tristement avant de reprendre :

"-Mais je devine que la passion que je peux y lire ne m'est pas personnellement destinée..."

Le jeune passeur baissa le regard, confus. Il n'avais pas voulu la blesser en n'approchant pas ce sujet jusque là, mais devant Momoi, il se retrouvait complètement déstabilisé. La jeune femme possédait une telle facilité déconcertante à lire en lui, s'en était presque troublant lorsqu'il pensait à quel point il pouvait sembler invisible au regard d'autres personnes.

"-Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ?" Demanda soudainement Momoi, sans rien perdre de son sourire.

"-L'heureux ...?" Laissa échapper Kuroko dans un souffle, réellement surpris pour le coup.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire bruyant sous le regard désabusé de Kuroko.

"-Haha, Tetsu-kun... Ne me dis pas que tu pensais vraiment que c'était si discret que ça ?" Sourit-elle en posant la paume de sa main sur celle de Kuroko. "Je sais déjà que tu l'aimes, depuis un bon bout de temps, maintenant à toi de ne pas avoir peur de ce que tu ressens et d'aller le voir." Termina-t-elle en le regardant tendrement.

Malgré le sourire réconfortant qu'affichait Momoi, Kuroko savait bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en dessous de ça. Même si elle en souffrait, la jeune femme voulait toujours l'aider. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment si il méritait d'avoir une amie aussi fidèle à ses côtés.

"-En fait je... je me demandais si c'était réciproque..."

Il sortit les derniers mots dans un souffle si inaudible que Momoi du tendre l'oreille pour les entendre.

"-Tu as peur de te faire rejeter ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir une chose pareille..." Soupira-t-elle, assez déçue du comportement de Kuroko, sur ce coup-là.

"-Tu veux dire que..." Reprit Kuroko en relevant son regard, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune femme ne soit pas en capacité de lire autant en Kagami qu'en lui-même.

"-Oui, je ne peux pas t'aider. Le rayon des sentiments, je crois que j'ai lâché l'affaire il y a déjà longtemps. Et puis tu sais, contrairement pour toi ou Dai-chan, je ne connais pas assez bien Kagami-kun pour me permettre d'analyser ses sentiments. Il n'y a que son basket qui est encore à ma portée." Termina-t-elle avant de prendre son sac en main et de se lever. "Je suis désolée, Tetsu-kun, mais je pense qu'il est temps que les membres de la génération des miracles grandissent un peu sans avoir perpétuellement besoin d'une présence maternelle à leurs côtés. Si Aomine et les autres peuvent le faire, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois le seul à ne pas en être capable."

Elle lui fit un dernier petit sourire triste et s'en alla d'un pas sur.

...

_"Que faire maintenant ...?" _Pensa Kuroko en sentant de nouveau plusieurs regards haineux se poser sur lui.

"-Faire pleurer une si jolie fille, mais il n'a pas honte ?!"

**-*-*Aokise-*-***

"-Hééééé ! Aominecchi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené si loin ?! Kasamatsu-senpai va être en colère contre moi maintenant..." Se lamenta Kise en fixant la nuque d'Aomine.

Il y eut un léger blanc, puis Kise fronça les sourcils. Lorsque Aomine s'était manifesté plus tôt, le jeune mannequin avait eu du mal à contenir sa joie et ce malgré l'excuse boiteuse que le brun avait trouvé pour expliquer sa venue. A certaines moments, il était tellement simple de lire en Aomine que le blond trouvait ça extrêmement adorable. Enfin, il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses que Kise trouvait "adorable", le petit gabarit de Kuroko, la gentillesse de son capitaine, le rapport spécial qu'entretenait Musarakibara avec les sucreries **(Ki-chin : Par-contre n'essayez jamais de lui en piquer. *larmes aux yeux*)**. Mais il devait admettre que tant que ça se rattachait à Aomine, ça ne pouvait être catégorisé qu'avec du positif. Que ça touche l'amour du brun pour le basket, ses facultés hors normes, ses difficultés à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait sans montrer sa gêne, son côté protecteur ou encore de simples visites, comme celle-ci. Venant d'Aomine, ce genre de petites choses lui faisait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Allez savoir pourquoi, le brun avait cette sorte d'emprise sur lui. Mais revenons à nos moutons...

"-Aominecchi ? Ça va ?" Demanda Kise, surpris par le silence dont faisait preuve Aomine. _"Normalement c'est le premier à parler, que ce soit pour insulter les joueurs trop agressifs ou l'arbitre acheté. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, aujourd'hui ?"_

"-Il faut que je te parle sérieusement, Kise." Dit Aomine d'une voix ferme, toujours de dos.

Le blond soupira devant la ténacité d'Aomine à lui tourner le dos et s'approcha du brun dans l'idée de lui toucher l'épaule. Mais à peine avait-il poser ses doigts sur la texture de la veste d'Aomine que ce dernier se dégageait violemment. Kise lui lança un regard blessé, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine distance que son ami instaurait entre eux.

"-Aominecchi ...?" Souffla-t-il doucement, assez pour que le concerné l'entende.

De son côté, Aomine n'en menait pas large. Il avait beau avoir essayé de penser à tous les scénarios probables, seul, chez lui la veille, jamais il n'avait songé à ce qu'il allait devoir dire pour débuter cette ... "conversation". Et si en plus Kise se montrait pressant, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps avant d'aller de but en blanc, et ça, c'était mauvais... Il ne devait pas se retourner, Kise ne devait pas le voir, pas maintenant.

"-Tu pourrais te retourner au moins, Aominecchi !" S'énerva Kise qui, d'un geste vif, se retrouva vite en face d'Aomine. Le jeune blond attrapa durement les poignets du brun, gagnant l'attention d'Aomine qui cessa de contempler ses baskets pour poser son regard sur Kise, surpris.

"-A-Aominecchi ?" Bafouilla Kise, envoûté par l'intensité du regard qu'Aomine posait sur lui. Il pouvait y lire tellement de sentiments contraires et pourtant si semblables. C'était clairement hypnotisant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans parler, sans bouger, juste à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux dans un silence complet. Puis Aomine se décida à y aller. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il **voulait** lui exprimer ses sentiments. Et si en plus Kise les acceptait, alors ça ne serait que du bonus. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester ainsi sans agir. Il ne lâcha pas une seule fois les yeux noisettes du blond du regard et entre-ouvrit les lèvres, prêt à en découdre.

"-Kise, en réalité ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre ou même effrayant ce que je vais te dire. Et après ça si tu ne veux plus me parler, ou même me voir, je le comprendrais totalement. Même si j'espère que tu réagiras plus bien que mal." Commença Aomine, sans se rendre compte qu'au fur et à mesure où il parlait de légères rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues. Quant à Kise, il ne savait plus où se mettre, était-ce vraiment ce à quoi il pensait ? De la part d'Aomine ? L'empêchant de penser davantage, le brun empoigna fermement les bras du blond et ouvrit la bouche pour dire ces trois fameux mots qui le libéreraient enfin.

"-Je t'aime, Kise." Souffla-t-il doucement, son regard bleu marine fermement ancré dans celui doré de Kise tandis que le jeune blond analysait calmement l'information.

Non, attendez, vous avez bien dit** calmement** ?

"-Qu-quoi ...?" Murmura Kise, profondément choqué. Il se répétait les mots qu'Aomine avait prononcé, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais non, tout était bien réel. Son ami, son brun préféré, son Aomine venait de lui dire...qu'il était amoureux de lui. Une montée de sang vint colorer ses joues d'un adorable rouge et, définitivement trop embarrassé de se montrer ainsi devant Aomine, il baissa le regard.

Alors Aomine l'aimait...il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait toujours pensé que le brun nourrissait de forts sentiments pour leur meilleur ami à eux deux, Kuroko. Cette idée lui avait fait mal au départ, car lui aussi avait toujours ressenti un petit quelque chose pour Aomine, dès leur première rencontre assez...cocasse, le blond avait directement compris que ce brun, cet Aomine, allait devenir quelqu'un d'important pour lui, qu'il allait devenir cette "personne merveilleuse" que Kise avait toujours attendu...Il l'avait toujours su, oui, mais pensait également que ça ne serait qu'à sens unique.

Devant l'absence de réponse de Kise, Aomine commença à relâcher les bras du blond et baissa le regard au sol, blessé. Il n'était pas parti en se disant que Kise allait répondre positivement à sa déclaration, mais il ne pensait pas que la dure vérité ferait si mal : Kise ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Pire, peut-être même qu'il trouvait ça dégoûtant, d'où son manque de réaction. A cette dernière pensée, Aomine serra les dents, se faisant force pour ne pas craquer devant son ami.

Alerté par le soudain pas de recul qu'avait amorcé Aomine, Kise releva brusquement le regard et admira l'étendu des dégâts que son mutisme avait causé. Le brun était crispé, ses membres tremblaient et ses yeux commençaient à rougir. Il devait partir, il ne pourrait supporter le regard de pitié que Kise poserait sur lui.

Mais il ne s'en alla pas. On l'en avait empêché. Une main, fermement refermée sur une partie de sa veste, l'en avait empêché. Surpris, Aomine posa les yeux sur Kise qui lui sourit en retour, désormais certain de sa réponse.

"-Je suis aussi amoureux de toi, Aominecchi." Sourit-il en ne le lâchant pas une seule seconde du regard.

Et alors là...le brun sentit son coeur partir. Kise lui répondait positivement ? Il ressentait la même chose ? Ce n'était pas son esprit désespéré qui lui jouait des tours, hein ? La question, emplie de doutes, cogita en lui quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la mette de côté. Non, ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de Kise en ce moment-même n'invitait en rien au doute, le blond était sérieux. Il l'aimait aussi, il partageait ses sentiments. Aomine en était si soulagé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un sourire idiot d'amoureux transi s'était fait une place sur son visage. Et ce, contrairement à Kise qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, Aomine était **vraiment** adorable.

"-Bon, alors... je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?" Demanda Kise en souriant toujours autant, aucunement gêné de la situation.

"-Idiot ! Ne pose pas des questions si évidente !" Commença Aomine en sentant de nouveau une montée de sang se balader sur son visage sous le rire embêtant de Kise qui le trouvait encore plus mignon. "Bien sûr qu'on sort ensemble." Répondit finalement le brun en regardant ailleurs, l'air de rien. Il devrait vraiment apprendre à contrôler ses émotions.

Le blond lui sourit doucement avant de s'agripper de nouveau aux vêtements d'Aomine et de se mettre autant qu'il le pouvait sur la pointe des pieds. Finalement au niveau du visage du plus grand, il ne le lâcha pas du regard un seul instant, lui demandant silencieusement si il pouvait se pencher en avant.

Ayant soudainement perdu tout de sa gêne, Aomine s'en chargea de lui-même. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un premier baiser encore tout tendre et surement maladroit. C'était une première pour eux deux **(oui,oui, même Aomine)** et ils allaient dorénavant allègrement profiter de leur nouvelle relation pour s'améliorer.

Kise frissonna doucement en sentant les mains d'Aomine se balader sur son dos tandis que ses bras à lui étaient noués autour du cou du brun. Il allait vraiment devoir poser des limites pour les premières semaines, par-contre.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

* * *

**Mouais, mouais. Aïe j'ai mal aux doigts. xD En fait durant cette semaine j'ai beaucoup écrit, vraiment, sauf que une fois tout ça mis sur mon ordi, c'était vraiment très très court et très moche. Donc j'ai développé tout ça et de 1 000 mots je passe à 4 000 mots. Haha, mon plus grand chapitre jamais fait, je pense. x) **

**Bref, la partie AoKise, c'est fait ! Maintenant on va passer au plus gros ! xD (enfin remarquez que j'avais tellement hâte de boucler ce chapitre que ça a commencé à légèrement me saouler vers la fin où j'ai compris que ça ne pouvait pas se terminer sans rien de concret.)  
**

**Voilou, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop OCC, c'est ma plus grande crainte, par moment. Puis j'ai tenté aussi de ne pas trop spoiler pour ceux qui ne suivent que l'anime et/ou ne lisent pas les scans. ^^**

**La suite ? Ah, oui, bien sûr. Comme en semaine je ne peux pas mettre cette fic à jour, elle sera surement pour Vendredi ou Samedi prochain. En tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux ! xD (et j'espère que les gros chapitres de 4 000 mots ne vous dérangeant pas, car vous en aurez surement un aussi gros pour le dernier...Moi je sais que j'adore ça mais peut-être que c'est pas le cas pour tout le monde...:humm: )**

**Miko : Haha, oui c'était déjà en partie pour ça mais aussi car l'auteur est une sale feignasse qui n'écrit que quand, eh bien... elle s'ennuie ! Pas bien je sais, il faudrait que je songe sérieusement à terminer tous les chapitres avant de publier une fic... Mais c'est pas si drôle ! :arffff: Bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue. :')**

**Haru-carnage :**** La suite ? La suite ? Ah bah oui on l'a finalement retrouvée hehe... Merci pour ta review miss ! ^^**

**Miss Mugiwara : Ah mais ne t'en fais pas ! Le jour où l'on me verra écrire du Momoi/Kuroko... rien que d'y penser ça me fait tout drôle tu vois. Uhuh, t'es pas la seule à adorer le KagaKuro, (c'est juste le meilleur couple du manga :fangirl pas du tout objective: ...bon ok je sors mais je n'en pense pas moins. u.u' ). Toi t'es une sadique, et tu as bien raison ! :niark: Mais je ne déteste pas encore suffisamment Momoi pour la faire trop souffrir (comme quoi...). Ah oui ! La fameuse découverte du AoKise haha ! Moi aussi j'étais choquée quand j'ai vu plusieurs fanarts de ces deux-là sur le web, déjà que je ne savais même pas qui était ce brun qui volait la vedette à mon Kuroko (oui, ancienne pro-Kise/Kuroko au rapport), j'avais du mal à comprendre xD mais j'ai commencé à lire le manga et tout m'est paru d'un coup... beaucoup plus clair ! ^^ Kasamatsu x Kise ? Argh, je ne peux pas personnellement (voir Kise souffrir sous ses coups m'est douloureux x'D) mais je comprends les personnes qui aiment bien ce duo... Ah et ne t'en fais pas pour Riko et Hyuuga, hors fic ils sont très heureux dans leur maison en chocolat sortie tout droit d'Hansel et Gretel. 8'D ... Merci pour ta review. ^^**

**A bientôt. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Me voici donc pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic purement centré sur le côté KagaKuro. Je me suis bien lâchée niveau fangirlisme dans cette partie, pour vous prévenir... xD **

**Crédits : Les personnages et l'univers cités appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. (Notez que je n'arrive toujours pas à retenir le nom de l'auteur de ce manga... *honte*.)**

**En passant : en allant du chapitre 1 au chapitre 2 de cette fic, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir complètement changé de style d'écriture entre-temps. (Ce qui n'est probablement pas faux ) xD **

**EChapitre 3**

* * *

"-Ça vous fera 30 euros. Merci beaucoup et passez une bonne soirée." Sourit la jeune femme en encaissant la monnaie.

Kagami rendit la politesse à la caissière et pris son plateau empli d'hamburgers en mains. Il repéra bien vite sa table habituelle, qui était étrangement la seule du fast food à être innocupée en cette soirée de forte affluence, et s'y assit.

Affamé, il pris le premier hamburger qui se présenta devant lui et ouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

"-Bonsoir, Kagami-kun." Le salua une voix familière.

...

**"- ...K-KUROKO ?! " **S'écria brusquement Kagami, n'ayant jusque là pas remarqué que son co-équipier de Seirin était également attablé à cette table.

Sous le coup de la surprise, l'as de Seirin fit tomber l'hamburger qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de son emballage au sol. Il pu ainsi admirer Nigou -soudainement apparu également- se précipiter dessus et l'avaler d'un seul coup. Mais ne semblant pas se contenter de cet amuse-gueule, le petit chien tourna la tête vers la gauche et lorgna avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard la montagne d'hamburgers présente sur le plateau Kagami. Il commença à s'en approcher, un filet de bave s'échappant déjà de sa gueule et des étoiles pleins les yeux . Mais alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà s'enfiler ces merveilles, il se fit rapidement stoppé.

Nigou couina légèrement en reconnaissant les mains fines de son propriétaire et retourna machinalement se poser à ses côtés sur la banquette sous le regard désabusé -mais soulagé pour son repas sauvé- de Kagami.

"-Pfiou, merci Kuroko. Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait fait si tu n'avais pas réagit au bon moment.." Commença Kagami avant de poser son regard sur le visage de son ami. "K-kuroko ? Oi...tu as pleuré ?" Demanda-t-il en observant attentivement les yeux rougis du jeune homme devant lui. Pourquoi Kuroko avait-il pleuré ? Depuis hier soir, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du passeur, lui était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave entre-temps ? Et pourquoi s'en souciait-il autant ? Peut-être que Kuroko ne voulait même pas en parler avec lui...

"-Vraiment...?" Souffla Kuroko en posant ses mains sur son visage. Effectivement, il pouvait sentir l'humidité de ses larmes rouler sous ses doigts.

"-...Tu veux en parler ?" Demanda Kagami en mettant de côté son plateau afin de bien pouvoir observer son co-équipier.

Ce n'était pas comme si il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était, hein...! C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas manger tranquillement si en face de lui il avait une personne au bord des larmes. Oui, oui, et comme c'était mal placé par rapport à Kuroko de changer de table, Kagami se devait de rester et d'écouter ses soucis. N'allez pas croire qu'il y avait une réelle arrière pensée derrière tout ça... **(Kagami : Oui bon stop là, c'est trop flag... * embarrassé*)**

Kuroko resta de marbre un léger instant. Il ne s'était franchement pas attendu à ce que Kagami lui demande aussi directement si il voulait partager ses problèmes avec lui. Cela dit, que la tête rouge exprime aussi spontanément son intérêt envers sa personne lui apportait du baume au coeur. Le jeune passeur de Seirin fixa l'épaule gauche de Kagami durant quelques instants, réfléchissant minutieusement aux mots à employer puis pris finalement la parole :

"-J'ai vu Momoi-san tout à l'heure..." Commença-t-il doucement, laissant le temps à Kagami de traiter l'information. **(Kagami : ...)**

Kagami fronça les sourcils un instant...Momoi...la copine de Kuroko ? Il n'avait jamais réellement parlé avec la jeune femme et ne savait pas si ils étaient vraiment en couple, mais bon, pour lui et ses trous de mémoires ça l'arrangeait assez de la catégoriser comme tel.

En voyant Kagami hocher la tête en signe de compréhension, Kuroko reprit :

"-En réalité, je l'avais appelé moi-même hier matin pour fixer un rendez-vous aujourd'hui." Déclara Kuroko, observant soigneusement le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Visage qui n'était pas resté aussi inexpressif que celui de Kuroko à l'entente de cette phrase. En réalité, l'expression qui s'y était forgée hésitait entre surprise, soulagement -car Kuroko était se révélait être finalement comme tout le monde- et aussi... déception ? Mais pourquoi était-il déçu ? Il devrait être heureux pour son ami ! Kuroko avait fait le premier pas et s'était trouvé une superbe petite-copine ! Il devrait être content, le féliciter...

_"Mais alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ...?"_ Se demanda Kagami en serrant les poings.

Ne remarquant pas le malaise qui s'était installé en Kagami, Kuroko continua :

"-On a... beaucoup parlé, et puis, à un moment elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que j'étais amoureux..." Kuroko baissa rapidement le regard sur la table. C'était tellement gênant comme situation...! Devait-il vraiment y aller maintenant, se déclarer ? Un gros doute s'empara de lui.

Quant à Kagami, il avait subitement froncé les sourcils. C'était quand même vachement bizarre comme manière de déclarer ses sentiments. Il aurait pensé que Momoi, comme toutes les filles, aurait plutôt préféré laisser Kuroko faire le premier pas tranquillement. Mais bon, encore une fois cette fille faisait également, en quelque sorte, partie de la Génération des Miracles...Il ne devrait plus s'étonner de leurs comportements inhabituels...

"-Elle a continué en me disant qu'elle savait qui j'aimais..."Souffla Kuroko, son regard obstinément posé sur la table maculée du fast food.

Ah. Ça par-contre, ça changeait tout. D'après les bouts de phrases qu'il avait compris, Kuroko était alors en réalité amoureux d'une toute autre fille. La tête rouge fit une moue pensive et se passa en revue toutes les filles avec qui il avait déjà vu son jeune ami traîner. En première place arrivait bien évidement leur coach, Riko Aida...Kagami retint un ricanement en s'imaginant Kuroko nourrir des sentiments pour un démon pareil. Non, définitivement pas. Ensuite venait Momoi Satsuki mais bien évidement, compte tenu des informations récentes, la jeune femme était disqualifiée d'office. Puis Alex que Kuroko avait pu rencontrer, mais la jeune femme n'étant pas réellement de ce bord-là... c'était déjà mort pour le passeur. Kagami se creusa les méninges pour trouver d'autres filles qui seraient susceptibles d'avoir intéressées Kuroko, mais aucun nom ne lui venait à l'esprit.

"-Momoi me connait bien, alors je ne peux pas dire que ça m'avait étonné plus que ça. Mais... en réalité, si je lui avais donné ce rendez-vous, à la base, c'était par pure égoïsme..." Kuroko se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le regard surpris de Kagami : Kuroko, égoïste ? Alors là..."Je voulais juste qu'elle me dise si la personne que j'aimais partageait mes sentiments..."

La bouche de Kagami s'ouvrit en un "o" bien rond. Les dons de cette fille pouvait aller jusque là ? La tête rouge ne savait pas si il devait plaindre ou envier la jeune femme. Après tout, observer sous ses propres yeux celui qu'on aimait porter ces même sentiments, mais pour une autre, ça ne devait pas être très agréable non plus...

"-J'ai bien vu que cette demande, surtout venant de moi, l'avait extrêmement déçue." Continua Kuroko en observant distraitement une mouche se poser sur la table, surement attirée par l'odeur que véhiculaient les hamburgers. "Alors elle s'est emportée contre moi. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'un comportement pareil la décevait. Je ne peux pas lui en tenir compte, j'ai été réellement déplacé. Mais... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la voir souffrir par ma faute me ferait si mal..." Souffla Kuroko en serrant ses poings d'enfant. Cette douleur qui lui tiraillait la poitrine, elle était différente de celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il pensait à Kagami, peut-être moins passionnel, mais toujours aussi douloureuse.

De son côté, Kagami ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter Kuroko. Peut-être qu'une simple main sur son épaule ferait l'affaire ? Ou était-ce trop tactile au Japon ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester de marbre en voyant son ami souffrir sous ses yeux. Non, il se devait de réagir comme il le pouvait.

En voyant Kagami se relever, Kuroko entre-ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, surpris. L'avait-il gêné en dévoilant ses sentiments de manière si désinvolte ? Allait-il partir, l'abandonner, lui aussi ?

Mais en sentant les yeux azur emplis de doutes de Kuroko se poser sur lui, Kagami lui renvoya un sourire resplendissant et montra la porte d'entrée du fast food du regard, sur de lui.

"-En forme pour un un contre un ?"

**-*-*KagaKuro-*-***

Cocassement, ils étaient allés sur le terrain de streetball de leur première réelle rencontre. Kuroko ne savait pas si c'était intentionnel de la part de Kagami ou non. Peut-être était-ce juste le seul terrain qu'il connaissait sur Tokyo ? Si c'était le cas, le jeune passeur devrait alors sérieusement entreprendre de faire la visite de la capitale à son ami.

Kagami ne laissa pas l'occasion à Kuroko de réfléchir plus longtemps et sorti rapidement un ballon de basket de son sac, l'empoignant fermement. Comme lors de leur premier un contre un, ils se mirent en face à face sur le rond central. Kagami sourit en voyant les yeux de Kuroko fixement posés sur le ballon entre ses mains et commença à dribler à gauche, attirant l'attention de Kuroko sur ce côté-là. D'un pas rapide, l'as dribbla facilement son ombre en passant à droite et s'en alla marquer un drunk en se soulevant de ses deux mains sur le panier. La tête rouge chahuta un certain moment sur la hauteur spectaculaire à laquelle il avait sauté, attirant le regard amusé de Kuroko sur sa personne. Jouer au streetball avec Kagami était vraiment le meilleur des remèdes pour se remettre de ses émotions de la journée. Il aimait réellement sa lumière...

Ils continuèrent à s'amuser ainsi durant les quinze prochaines minutes sous le regard somnolant de Nigou, resté sur le banc à les observer.

Puis, manquant d'endurance par rapport à Kagami, Kuroko alla se reposer sur ce même banc en haletant doucement. Manque de place -et ne voulant pas toucher cette sale bête-, la tête rouge alla s'accroupir aux pieds de Kuroko, atteignant ainsi la poitrine de ce dernier. Ils restèrent sans dire le moindre mot pendant un petit moment, puis Kagami, sentant une pression sur le haut de son crane, releva finalement le visage et ancra son regard de braise dans celui glacial de Kuroko qui était resté à l'observer calmement durant tout ce temps. Aucunement embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait, le passeur ne lâcha pas son vis-à-vis du regard, tout comme ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un chouïa.

Kagami fut le premier à briser cet instant de léthargie en amorçant un début de phrase :

"-Kuroko... de qui es-tu amoureux ?" Demanda-t-il, sans le quitter du regard.

Kuroko écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette question innatendue mais ne répondit pas immédiatement, s'accordant un moment de réflexion. Pouvait-il réellement se permettre de se déclarer à Kagami, maintenant ? Il le voulait, il savait qu'il le voulait du plus profond de son coeur, d'enfin exprimer ses sentiments les plus profonds à celui qu'il aimait tant, mais encore et toujours cette même peur refaisait surface : et si il ne m'aimait pas, lui ? Il avait peur, Kuroko avait peur du rejet. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa lumière.

Ainsi, tout naturellement qu'il répondit : "-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ... ?"

Kagami entre-ouvrit les lèvres, surpris de ce retournement de situation. C'était vrai... pourquoi posait-il une question aussi indiscrète ? Ça n'était pas comme si la vie privée de Kuroko l'intéressait tant que ça, n'est-ce pas ? ...Ou peut-être bien que si. Peut-être que cette question lui triturait les méninges depuis qu'il savait que Kuroko était amoureux de quelqu'un, en fait. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de savoir qui c'était pour arrêter d'y penser.

Pour stopper cette douleur dans sa poitrine.

"-Je...j'ai besoin de le savoir." Souffla Kagami alors qu'il sentait ses jambes s'engourdirent sous son poids. Vite, il devait savoir.

Kuroko soupira et détourna le regard, brisant l'échange qui avait perduré un bon moment. "-Celui que j'aime... ce n'est vraiment pas évident de te dire qui il est." Commença Kuroko en insistant bien sur les deux pronoms masculins. Peut-être que si il l'aidait un peu, Kagami en devinerait l'identité par lui-même.

De son côté Kagami ne lâcha pas une seule seconde du regard celui qui se révélait désormais fuyant de Kuroko. Oui, il avait bien entendu ce que Kuroko avait dit, qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon, et étrangement ça ne l'avait pas choqué plus que ça.

_"Peut-être que c'est ce que je voulais depuis le départ, peut-être que... j'espérais secrètement qu'il n'aime pas les filles..."_

En voyant Kagami ne montrer aucune réaction à ses paroles, Kuroko continua, gagnant tout doucement de l'assurance. "-Il est assez idiot et a besoin d'un certain moment pour comprendre quand on lui transmet trop d'informations d'un seul coup." Kagami ne réagit pas immédiatement. Le passeur retint un sourire amusé en constatant la véracité de sa phrase précédente et reprit. "Il est vraiment bon au basket, et dès ma première rencontre avec lui j'ai pu percevoir tout l'amour qu'il nourrissait dans ce sport. Peut-être même que c'est cette facette de sa personnalité qui m'a le plus attirée, au départ." Cette fois-ci, Kuroko pu voir Kagami ouvrir un peu plus les yeux. _"Il fait surement le répertoire de tous les joueurs de basket de la région." _Pensa le jeune joueur de Seirin en souriant.

"-Il...il est très autonome, de ce que j'ai pu voir, il cuisine très bien et sait comment tenir une maison à la perfection." Sourit Kuroko en se remémorant les délicieux mets que Kagami préparait souvent pour leur équipe de basket. "Il n'a pas de très bons résultats scolaires et ce même en Anglais alors qu'il a vécu un certain temps en Amérique..." Continua Kuroko, se demandant si Kagami avait finalement compris de qui il s'agissait avec cette dernière information."Et puis...il représente également tout ce qui me motive à continuer à jouer au basket." Termina-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui encore incertain de Kagami.

Alors...reprenons. Temps de réaction lent ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas. L'amour du basketball ... oulà, il pouvait en citer des centaines. Autonome, il pensa immédiatement à Mitobe. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui piquer des recettes, d'ailleurs. Un vrai cancre d'origine Américaine.. eh mais attendez, à part Himuro il ne connaissait aucun garçon venant d'Amérique ici. Et Himuro avait de très bons résultats à Yosen, apparemment.

_Tout ce qui le motive à jouer au basket ... ? _Songea Kagami en croisant le regard de Kuroko.

Avec Kuroko ainsi de dos, il ne pouvait pas très bien voir les traits du visage assombrit du passeur alors qu'en ce qui concernait Kagami, la lueur de la lune se reflétait intégralement sur son visage, l'illuminant entièrement.

L'Ombre et la Lumière.

Kuroko et lui.

La révélation ne tarda pas à se faire un chemin vers son cerveau : c'était lui. Kuroko... avait été amoureux de lui durant tout ce temps et jamais il n'avait remarqué que le passeur lui portait de tels sentiments. Il... il n'avait juste jamais voulu y penser. Mais maintenant... maintenant qu'il ne pouvait qu'y faire face, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Lui répondre ?

"-Kuroko, je... je suis..." Commença Kagami, toujours incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

Le passeur de Seirin ne dit rien, attendant simplement que Kagami en dise plus. Attendant simplement que celui qu'il aimait lui dise ce qu'il en était de son côté. Sous le regard imperturbable de Kuroko, Kagami se sentit rapidement rougir d'embarras. Qu'il arrête de le fixer ainsi, par pitié !

"-...J'y avais jamais pensé, en fait, m-mais..." Reprit la tête rouge dont la teinte du visage fronçait encore davantage "peut-être que je... que je... e-enfin tu vois, j-je..." bafouilla Kagami, ayant vraiment l'impression de passer pour un idiot, pour le coup.

Kuroko cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était aussi à cause de ça qu'il avait décidé de ne pas attendre que sa lumière fasse le premier pas, en fait.

"-Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire tu sais, Kagami-kun. Ça me touche déjà assez que tu répondes à mes-..." Commença Kuroko avant de se faire couper par les mains de Kagami qui avaient brusquement entouré ses poignets.

"-N-ne dis pas des choses pareilles avec un ton si désinvolte, toi non plus ! C'est assez gênant comme ça... !" Intervint Kagami, toujours aussi rouge. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à sortir ces trois mots, bordel ?!

Kuroko ne tint pas compte de la brusquerie de Kagami dans sa gestuelle et continua à sourire tandis que Kagami avait reprit ses bafouillements incessants.

"-Il y a une autre façon de le dire, si tu veux." Sourit Kuroko en interceptant le regard de Kagami qui avait relevé les yeux à l'entente de ces mots.

_"Ah, vraiment... ?" _Pensa Kagami en attendant que Kuroko approfondisse sa pensée.

Mais le jeune passeur n'en fit rien et, lentement, commença à se pencher vers le visage de Kagami qui, notons le d'ailleurs, est resté dans la même position durant plus de dix minutes **(ahhhhh... c'est bien ce qu'on appelle une fic)**. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains froides de Kuroko se poser sur son visage afin de le relever, la tête rouge sentit ses jambes flageoler et, dans un dernier geste désespéré attrapa les mains de Kuroko avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur les fesses, entraînant son ombre dans sa chute.

"-Waf !" Aboya Nigou alerté par ces derniers mouvements brusques qui l'avaient réveillé.

Kagami se frotta le bas du dos en gémissant de douleur. Bon, au moins vu le ridicule de la situation la gêne avait complètement disparu de son visage. Il se figea en se souvenant justement de la cause de son embarras... Kuroko !

"-K-Kuroko ça va ?! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Je suis vraiment désolé !" S'écria Kagami en empoignant les épaules de Kuroko qui était assis sur ses cuisses, le secouant légèrement.

"-C-Ça va bien, Kagami-kun." Répondit Kuroko en reprenant ses esprits. "En fait, cette position est meilleure pour ce que je veux faire." Reprit Kuroko en prenant entre ses petites mains le haut de la veste de Kagami. Ce dernier ne compris pas immédiatement ce que Kuroko avait en tête avant que son ombre ne tire brusquement sur les bouts de tissus, attirant le visage de l'as contre le sien.

Surpris, Kagami l'était en sentant une paire de lèvres douce se poser contre les siennes relativement rugueuse. Il ouvrit la bouche dans leur baiser, complètement pris de court par les évènements. Mais Kuroko ne profita pas de cet instant de faiblesse et mis rapidement un terme à ce baiser destiné à rester ancré dans leurs mémoires comme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent.

"-Je t'aime, Kagami-kun." Dit Kuroko, ne montrant rien de sa gêne -si déjà il en ressentait rien qu'un peu-.

A l'entente de ces mots, le visage de Kagami reprit bien vite de ses couleurs et la tête rouge toussota doucement en regardant ailleurs, embarrassé...

_"Et dire qu'il peut déjà le dire avec autant d'aisance..." _Pensa l'as de Seirin en rougissant encore davantage à la remémoration des dernières paroles de Kuroko.

Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas encore le dire clairement. Surement qu'il était trop timide. Mais Kagami avait toujours eu la réputation d'être plus un homme d'action que de paroles, non ? Un léger sourire s'empara de son visage à cette dernière pensé. Oh oui, il allait y en avoir de l'action, énormément.

Mettant son embarras de côté, Kagami pris le visage fin de Kuroko entre ses mains mates et approcha de nouveau leurs deux visages.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut moins innocent et maladroit mais beaucoup plus passionné et rugueux. Et Kuroko pouvait les ressentir, tous les sentiments que Kagami matérialisait dans ce baiser. Ils lui allaient droit au coeur, comme un simple je t'aime l'aurait fait. Le jeune passeur passa ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, ne voulant absolument pas que ce moment intense s'arrête, jamais. Et Kagami semblait être du même avis vu qu'il entoura -assez maladroitement- la taille de Kuroko de ses bras et approfondit encore davantage leur baiser.

Si à chaque fois ça devait se passer ainsi, Kuroko allait finir par ne plus vouloir que Kagami trouve le courage de lui exprimer ses sentiments plus banalement.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Uhuh...uhuh...**

**:tombe à la renverse:**

**Oh mon dieu, est-ce que j'ai vraiment écrit un truc pareil ?! Ça me ressemble vraiment pas d'atteindre ce niveau-là de bisounours. '-' (Surement en manque d'affection)**

**Bref, voilà cette fic s'achève finalement, (plus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression que les chapitre 2 et 3 auraient pu être complètement indépendants... mais si vous voulez on va dire qu'en relatant le rendez-vous entre Kuro et Momoi on a un point de vue du côté de Kagami. )**

**Hmm que rajouter..., ah oui, et désolée pour certaines grosses fautes que je peux faire, malheureusement j'ai tendance à me relire rapidement et donc ça fait pas forcement tilte dans ma tête sur le coup... Mais j'étais vraiment choquée en relisant le chapitre 2 de certaines horreurs que j'avais pu y trouver donc : correction rapide et discrète ! (enfin ça sert plus à rien la discrétion si je le dis clairement ici mais bon... on va pas chercher à me comprendre, hein ?! ) **

**Voilou, voilà. Et d'ailleurs, merci pour vos reviews encore.**

**Lala123 : Ah, toi aussi tu lis que des fics en Anglais ? xD Je sais pas pourquoi, en ce qui me concerne c'est plus parce que très souvent y a pas beaucoup de fics en Français contrairement à celles Anglaises... Puis je dois dire que ça aide beaucoup pour le vocabulaire ect... en Anglais, donc je ne considère même plus ça comme une plaie (y a un an vous auriez pu me voir avec ma fenêtre google traduction page web Anglais : Français. Y a de l'amélioration depuis. xD ). Mouahaha, une autre fan du AoKise, c'est bon ça ! (voui je pensais qu'on était pas si nombreuses que ça...) et merci pour ta review ! ^^**

**Haru-carnage : N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?! 8D Y a comme une marée de nouveaux pro-AoKise d'un coup, ça fait chaud au coeur (il en faut peu... herm..). :'3 Merci pour ta review. ^^**

**Miko :**** Mikooow- ! Mais c'est quoi toutes ces images que tu mets dans ma tête ! J'adore m'imaginer qu'Aho-mine possède un réel côté pervers (autre que ses vieux albums photos de Mei-machin-chose (oui en fait, je ne connais pas son nom complet non plus) ) surtout avec Kise...O.M.G xDD La scène d'action sur le lit, elle, je l'avais pas visualisée comme ça. x'D maintenant que j'y pense... pauvre Ki-chin, il va vraiment avoir du mal (et très mal) avec son Aomine. ^w^' Je ne l'aime pas non plus Satsuki ! C'est grave quand même : c'est le seul personnage de cet anime que je n'arrive pas à supporter ! (peut-être car je trouve ses sentiments pour Kuroko superficiels. Enfin remarque quand on sait qu'ils sont basés sur un cartilage de glace...*tousse*) moi aussi il me fait pitié parfois, mais c'est ce qui le rend si attachant aussi ! *w* Merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire ! 8D  
**

**Miss Mugiwara :**** Tiens, une autre compatriote obligée de lire que de l'Anglais (enfin vu comment la plupart d'ici sont pas mal écrites, je ne considère plus trop ça comme une corvée. ^^ ). Ouaip', moi aussi j'ai trouvé le chapitre 2 beaucoup plus élaboré que le 1. Y a un truc qu'a changé dans ma tête entre-temps, j'suis sur ! :cherche toujours quoi...: Pffff... je parie que lorsque l'animé (prions pour que la saison 2 arrive rapidement) arrivera au niveau du match Touou vs Kaijo tu re étudieras la question ! xD (ou peut-être pas, connaissant la fin du match... T_T ) Ah mais bien sûr qu'Aomine est un type adorable ! Moi, je n'en doute pas que sous sa dur carapace se cache un mec tout chou, tout mignon *image de Kise dans le corps d'Aomine dans la tête* (non ! pas dans ce sens-là ! Pourquoi esprit pervers, pourquoi ? ). Fais attention à toi Mugi-chin, Aomine peut se montrer très radical quand ça touche à Kise. x') . Noon pas de mauvaise foi ! On peut le dire, ils vont pas ensemble ! *sens tous les regards mauvais des pro Momoi/Kuroko sur elle* je... je retire ! T^T Hmm, niveau Kasamatsu-Kise y a qu'un seul moment qui me vient en tête, comme ça. Mais même ce moment mon côté AoKise ne l'acceptera jamais... xd Peut-être que Riko-chan a su le motiver, aussi. -uhuh- *mauvaises pensées...ENCORE !* **

**Ki-chin *termine de lire la review* : co-comment ça...? On ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants, Aominecchi ? *larmes aux yeux***

**Aomine : Hé ?! Qui c'est qui a dit un truc pareil !? Bien sûr qu'on aura des enfants, Kise. Une tribu de bruns aux yeux noisettes, même. *sait très bien comment ça marche mais est un sale profiteur* **

**Ki-chin : Aominecchi ! J-je suis vraiment heureux mais... On avait pas dit qu'on allait attendre trois semaines ?! * tapote sur les mains baladeuses d'Aomine***

**Aomine *fais la grimace* : Tu as dit, oui ! **

**Ki-chin : Mais Aominecchi a hoché la tête ! **

**Aomine : Je dormais je te rappelle ! **

**Ki-chin : Inconsciemment ou consciemment, c'est la même chose ... ! **

**Kuroko *arrive dans la scène* : on dirait que Aomine-kun et Kise-kun se disputent encore...**

**Kagami *arrive également* : Mais comment est-ce que ces deux-là ont pu finir ensemble... je ne comprends toujours pas...**

**Kuroko *observe Aomine faire basculer Kise sur le canapé et se mettre au-dessus de lui* : Kagami-kun... on devrait y aller, je pense.**

**Kagami *rouge* : M-mais... qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent en public ?! **

**Euh... j'ai un peu extrapolé là, je crois. xD **

**Bon, voilà, cette histoire voit finalement la fin, à bientôt peut-être pour une autre fic... ^^**

**Tchouss :3**


End file.
